Académie des pompiers
Académie des pompiers is a vocational training college located in Mirabel, Québec. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Académie des pompiers '- 9577, Rue Saint-Vincent, Mirabel :Unité 201 - 1992 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/420) (Ex-Winter Springs Fire Department) :Unité 202 - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville / 1998 Carl Thibault refurb pumper (1050/800) (SN#PFT1208) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Placide, ex-Ottawa Fire Services) :Unité 203 - 1990 E-One Hurricane / American Eagle pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Brampton Fire and Emergency Services) :Unité''' 205 '- 1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Ferrara pumper (1050/420) (SN#BR-644) (Ex-Madison Fire Department (Wisconsin)) :Unité '''206' - 1982 Ford LTS-9000 / Thibault pumper (1250/-/1200F) (SN#T82-136) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Raffinerie Texaco de Montréal, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Raffinerie Jean-Gaulin) :Unité 207 '''- 1989 Ford LS-9000 / C.P. Morisette pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Mascouche) :Unité '''291 - 198? Ford LTS-8000 / King pumper (?/?/?' boom) (Ex-?) :Unité 401 '''- 1976 Hendrickson 1871-S / Pierce / LTI platform (-/-/85' rear-mount) (Ex-East Prospect Fire Company, ex-Chambersburg Fire Department) :Unité '''402 - 1989 Ford F-800 / Carl Thibault pumper (840/-) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, was previously a ladder) :Unité 900 - 200? Pontiac Vibe utility :Unité 901 - Mazda utility :Unité 902 - Chevrolet Silverado utility :Unité 904 - 201? Ford E-250 utility :Unité 1900 - Trailer :Unité 2105 - Brig rescue boat Retired Apparatus :1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (SN#SE 1996) (Loaned) (ex-Oakville Fire Department, Sold to Latchford Fire Department) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1050/90F) (SN#SE 1138) (Ex-Toronto Fire Services) :1989 Ford F-800 / Carl Thibault / 199? Carl Thibault ladder (840/-/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Jean-sur-Richelieu, converted into a pumper) :1987 Mack CF / Ward LaFrance pumper (1500/840) (Ex-Northampton Fire Department) :1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Ex-Régie des Incendies de LaSalle/Verdun) :1982 Ford C-900 / Pierreville ladder (-/-/100' mid-mount) (SN#PFT-1158) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Greenfield Park) :1980 Scot / Pierreville / LTI tower (1050/250/85' rear-mount) (SN#PFT-1031) (ex:Service de Sécurité Incendie Châteauguay) :198? International CO1950B / Tibotrac / 1994? Carl Thibault refurb pumper (840/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Westmount, ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie de Morin-Heights) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Thérèse) :1978 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Thérèse) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Mirabel) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Mirabel) :1978 Ford LN-900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Mirabel) :1977 Chevrolet T65 / Pierreville pumper (?/?) (ex-?) :1975 International Cargostar / Thibault pumper (1050/-/800F) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Raffinerie Jean-Gaulin) :1975 Mack CF700 / 2001 refurb pumper (1250/500/50' boom) (Ex-Elk Grove Township Fire Department) :197? Ford LS-900 / Pierreville pumper/tanker (?/1500) (ex-?) :197? American LaFrance pumper (Ex-Chenango Forks Fire Company) :197? American LaFrance pumper (Ex-?) :1969 Seagrave aerial (60/250/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Syracuse Fire Department, ex:Kahnawáke Fire Brigade) :International VCO pumper :Mack CF pumper Category:Training institutions for firefighting (Québec) Category:Québec departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating C.P. Morisette apparatus Category:Québec departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Pierreville apparatus Category:Québec departments operating Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Tibotrac apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus